A chronic total occlusion in a coronary artery, peripheral artery, vein, dialysis fistula or other types of vasculature represents a challenge for percutaneous treatment, Percutaneous treatments are generally preferred revascularization options as compared to bypass surgery. Continuing improvements in equipment specifically developed for chronic total occlusions have allowed success rates to improve, Although the success rates for these types of procedures have improved, the procedures for percutaneous treatments still suffer from several drawbacks. Patients without a successful percutaneous treatment may need to undergo bypass surgery or experience continuing symptoms from the occlusions.
A major obstacle within a chronic total occlusion may often be encountered while attempting to advance a guidewire across the chronic total occlusion in a vasculature. A maximum resistance may be met at the most proximal point of the lesion, i.e. the firm, fibrous cap. While being advanced, a guidewire may tend to deflect away from the fibrous cap towards the adventitial layer, often entering a false lumen. This off-axis displacement of the guidewire often may result in a procedural failure.
Successful passage of the guidewire may also be obstructed by randomly located calcified regions of atherosclerotic plaque within the mass of the lesion. Microchannels within the obstruction may be desirable targets for the tip of the guidewire. However, these soft spots within the lesion are difficult to identify angiographically and are dispersed randomly within the matrix of the lesion.
Coronary arteries and other vasculatures tend to be non-linear conduits, often coursing over the surface of the epicardium and other tissues. The success of current technology is limited by this type of geometry. In current systems, a guidewire or currently available catheter is advanced down a vasculature to the level of the obstruction. At the point of the obstruction, the guidewire advancement may tend to proceed along the outer, greater curvature of the vasculature. Even a guidewire centered within the vasculature at the proximal edge of the chronic total occlusion may tend to proceed toward the outer, greater curvature of a vasculature.
As a result, only a minor portion of the surface area of the obstruction may be encountered with sufficient force to allow passage of the guidewire. On many occasions, the angle of encounter and/or the force applied to the fibrous cap may not be sufficient for crossing the fibrous cap with the guidewire. If the tip of the guidewire is curved prior to placement through the support catheter, direct longitudinal force may be compromised as the wire is advanced off axis. If a rapid exchange catheter system is used as catheter support, the guidewire may buckle within the guide-catheter resulting in suboptimal longitudinal guidewire force.
At times, a single lumen angioplasty balloon may be inflated just proximal to the chronic total occlusion in an attempt to center the guidewire in the vessel lumen and provide additional support for the guidewire. Atherosclerotic lesions tend to be asymmetric with an eccentric true lumen. Therefore, attempts to limit the guidewire to the central axis of the vessel lumen may result in lower rates of procedural success.
Generally, needs exist for improved apparatus and methods for treating vasculatures. More specifically, needs exist for improved apparatus and methods for efficiently and effectively passing a guidewire through a chronic total occlusion in a vasculature.